victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hollywood Arts High School
Die Hollywood Arts High School ist eine fiktive Schule der darstellenden Künste in Hollywood. Die Schule spezialisiert sich darauf junge Talente in Punkto Musik, Fashion und andere Bereiche zu fördern. Allerdings ist es nicht dieselbe Schule wie in der Serie, da es in Los Angeles solch eine Schule nicht gibt. Allgemeines Tori und Trina gehen zusammen mit ihren Freunden und auch noch vielen anderen Schülern aus Victorious auf diese Schule. Sie liegt direkt neben einer Vorschule, wie man in''Jade with Tots'' erfährt. Wie auch auf normalen Schulen haben die Schüler dort Englisch, Mathe und Naturwissenschaften neben den ganzen darstellenden Künsten. Es gibt dort jedes Jahr den Big Showcase, eine Veranstaltung bei der einige Schüler auftreten. Durch das Ausfallen von Trina nahm Tori daran teil und kam so auf die Hollywood Arts. Laut einigen Posts auf TheSlap.com ist der Raum des Hausmeisters in der Nähe der Spinde mit einigen Kameras ausgestattet. Die Gründe dafür sind unbekannt. Bekannte Lehrer *Erwin Sikowitz - Schauspiel- und Improvisationslehrer *Lane Alexander - Vertrauenslehrer *Mr. Gradstein - Drehbuchlehrer *Paul - Theater Lehrer *Mrs. Yonders - Lehrerin für Schauspielerische Geschichte *Liam - Bühnenkampflehrer *Russ - Liams Assistent *Anthony - Musiklehrer Andere Mitarbeiter *Rektor Eikner - Ehemaliger Rektor *Helen Dubois - Aktuelle Rektorin *Mr. Dickers - Konrektor *Festus - Besitzer des Grub Truck, eines Kiosks an der Schule *Derek - Sicherheitsmann, leitet das Nachsitzen *Ein Latino-Hausmeister, der in der Folge Die Szene mit dem Vogel auftaucht. laut Lane gibt es an der Schule 12 Hausmeister. Klassen *Technisches Design und Produktion *Musik- und Instrumentalklassen *Model *Tanzen (Ballett, Salsa, Jazz, Hip-Hop, ...) *Sport *Improvisation *Makeup Design *Bühnenkampf *Geschichte und Geographie *Drehbuch schreiben und Filme schneiden *Englisch *Algebra und Mathematik *Handwerks-Dienstleistungen *Wissenschaften *Sprache (Spanisch, Französisch, ...) *Kostümdesign *Büro und Beratung *Theater *Bildende Kunst *Musik *Fotografie *Technisches Theater *R'n'B Traditionen und Regeln *Dekorieren der Schließfächer. *Bearbeite und führe einen Blog bei TheSlap.com. *Bestehen der Vogel-Szene, bevor man für Stücke vorsprechen darf *Den Namen auf die Wand der Abschlussschüler schreiben. *Die Vogel-Szene richtig vortragen. *Clubs beitreten, um extra Punkte zu bekommen. *Ein Instrument spielen und darin Stunden nehmen. Die Stimme zählt nicht, wogegen Tori in Das blaue Auge protestiert. *Am Kick Back teilnehmen. *Die benötigte Bildung haben. *Nicht klauen *Kein Graffiti ohne Genehmigung. Aktivitäten *Die Schüler essen zusammen auf einem offenen Hof, auf den viele Tische stehen. Das Asphalt Café ist gleich in der Nähe, genauso wie der Grub Truck. Dort gibt es Burger, Tortillas, Paninis und vieles mehr. Während der ganzen Pause wird Musik gespielt. *Jedes Jahr gibt es den Big Showcase. *An der Schule werden auch viele Parties gefeiert. *Es gibt auch Spielshows und Herausforderungen. *Das Kick Back jedes Jahr. *Ein Gesangswettbewerb bei Vollmond. *Und noch vieles mehr.... Bekannte Schüler *Tori Vega (Hauptcharakter) *Trina Vega (Hauptcharakter) *Jade West (Hauptcharakter) *Cat Valentine (Hauptcharakter) *Beck Oliver (Hauptcharakter) *Robbie Shapiro (Hauptcharakter) *Rex Powers (Hauptcharakter) *André Harris (Hauptcharakter) *Sinjin Van Cleef (Nebencharakter) *Fran Reynolds (Auf TheSlap.com erwähnt) *Ashley *Ryder Daniels (Beggin' On Your Knees) *Damian *Sherry (Prom Wrecker) *Gwen *Gary Lewis *Alison *Ed Caray *Quartet (Beggin' on Your Knees) *Sinjins Crew *Darren *Jess *Molly *Lindsey (Beggin' On Your Knees) *Courtney Van Cleef (A Christmas Tori) Der Campus *Das Asphalt Caféthumb|300px|Der Campus *Der Grub Truck *Es müsste in der Nähe einen Laden von "Jet Brew" geben, da viele Schüler mit diesen Kaffeebechern gesehen werden. Strafen *Nachsitzen, bei Gewalt an der Schule *Suspention, wenn man das Nachsitzen einfach verlässt und nicht einhält was man danach tun soll. *Verweis, beim Brechen von Regel auf dem Campus. *Die Jury der Hollywood Arts. Trivia *Jeder Student soll laut den Traditionen sein Schließfach gestalten. Tori hat damit am Anfang Probleme, sie enscheidet sich dann aber für den Schriftzug Make it Shine, den Song, mit dem sie auf der Schule aufgenommen wurde. Andrés Fach ist ein funktionierendes Keyboard, Jades ist voll mit Scheren, Becks ist durchsichtig, Sinjin hat auf seinem Essensreste. *In der Episode Prom Wrecker wird gesagt, dass "Prome" der erste Schulball wäre. In der Folge Die Neue erfährt man allerdings, dass Cat noch nie ein Date für den Ball hatte. *Jeder Schüler der an der Schule aufgenommen werden will muss etwas von seinem natürlichen Talent vortragen. Das kann Singen, Tanzen, Schauspielern oder sonstiges sein. Die Frage ist so allerdings wie Trina auf die Schule kam. *Wie jede amerikanische Schule hat auch die Hollywood Arts ein Maskottchen. Dieses wurde aber noch nicht gezeigt. Die Schulfarben sind blau, rot, weiß und schwarz. *In der Haupthalle ist eine Wand mit vielen Namen. Laut Dan Schneider haben dort alle Crew und Castmitglieder von Victorious und iCarly unterschrieben; Sie sollen die bisherigen Schulabgänger darstellen. *In der Halle hängt ein Banner auf dem steht: "all the world's a stage, and all the men and women meerly players." Diesen kann man nie wirklich sehen. *Es gibt auch Schulkleidung, André ist öfters mit seiner Jacke zu sehen. *Die Hollywood Arts legt ihren Fokus mehr auf die darstellenden Künste als z.B. auf Mathe. Das ist bei allen amerikanischen Schulen der darstellenden Künste der Fall. *In A Christmas Tori war die ganze Schule mit allen Arten von Weihnachtsdekoration geschmückt. *An einem Spind hängt ein Sticker worauf ICarly steht. In der Realität *Ein großteil der Szenen wurde in der Burbank High School gedreht. Die Szenen im Asphalt Café und in manchen Teilen innerhalb der Schule wurde in den Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios gedreht. Kategorie:Orte